vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diabolist
This overrides the version in Book of Vile Darkness Class: Diabolist Requirements: Alignment: Lawful Evil or Neutral Evil (Alignment will shift to Lawful Evil upon taking class) Skills: Bluff 5 ranks, Intimidate 5 ranks, Knowledge: The Planes or Knowledge Religion 5 ranks Feats: Evil Brand Spells: Must be able to cast Arcane or Divine Spells of third level or higher. Language: Must speak Infernal Special: Must have made a pact with a devil. A character who dies after taking this class will go to hell unless they atone. Your alignment changing from lawful evil or breaking your alliance with Hell will cut off all benefits from this class and mark you as a target by the forces of hell Class Progression: 1 - BAB: +0 FORT: +0 REF: +0 WILL: +1 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Infernal Charisma +2, Infernal Patron 2 - BAB: +1 FORT: +1 REF: +1 WILL: +1 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Imp Familiar, Lesser Planar Ally 1x/day (Summon devil 6 HD or less*) 3 - BAB: +1 FORT: +1 REF: +1 WILL: +2 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Infernal Charisma +3, BONUS VILE FEAT 4 - BAB: +2 FORT: +1 REF: +1 WILL: +2 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Hellfire Orb or Hellfire Shield 3x/day 5 - BAB: +2 FORT: +2 REF: +2 WILL: +3 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Planar Ally 1x/day (Summon devil of 12 HD or less*) 6 - BAB: +3 FORT: +2 REF: +2 WILL: +3 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Infernal Charisma +4, BONUS VILE FEAT 7 - BAB: +3 FORT: +2 REF: +2 WILL: +4 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Deadly Sins 8 - BAB: +4 FORT: +3 REF: +3 WILL: +4 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Hellfire Explosion 3x/day 9 - BAB: +4 FORT: +3 REF: +3 WILL: +5 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Infernal Charisma +5, BONUS VILE FEAT 10 -BAB: +5 FORT: +3 REF: +3 WILL: +5 +1 level existing spellcasting class + Greater Planar Ally (Summon Devil 18 HD or less*) *The Planar Ally ability is vastly strengthened on a Bald Mountain under a rising Black Moon with mass sacrifices. If multiple disciples combine this ability, as long as one leading the ceremony can cast Greater Planar Ally, they can use it to call forth an archdevil or even Lucifer himself. Class Skills: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: Religion, Knowledge: The Planes, Sense Motive Spellcraft Spellcasting: Diabolists favor their ability to deceive and impose their will on others above all else. They may cast all of their spells through charisma rather than other stats. Class Features: Hit Dice: d6. Skills: 2+INT MOD per level. Gain proficiency with a Trident, Gain Poison use as a class feature Infernal Charisma: +2 on bluff checks when attempting to commit evil acts. This bonus increases to +3 at level 3, +4 at level 6 and +5 at level 9. Hellfire Orb: As a standard action the user can create an orb of Hellfire and throw it. It deals 3d6+Diabolist level in fire damage that fire resistance/immunity does not protect against. In addition, the target automatically catches fire if hit and burn for 1d6/round until they make a reflex save equal to DC: 10+Diabolist level + CHA. Hellfire Sheild: As a standard action the Diabolist can create a shield of hellfire around themselves as an aura lasting 1 round per diabolist level. This grants the user resistance 10 fire/cold for every 3 Diabolist levels to a maximum of 30 at 9th level. Additionally, those touching or hitting the user with a melee weapon catch fire and burn as Hellfire orb. Hellfire Explosion: As a standard action the Diabolist can produce an effect like fireball which instead deals hellfire damage and causes the subjects to catch fire. Bonus Vile Feat: You may choose a Vile Feat that your character qualifies for (see Book of Vile Darkness, Exemplars of Evil, etc) Infernal Patron: When choosing this class a character pledges to serve a lord of Hell and gains bonuses accordingly. The DC on these abilities is equal to 10+Diabolist class level+ CHA. Lingering effects last rounds = to diabolist level. . Belphegor (Sloth) - 1x/day when you affect an enemy with a spell they are affected as the slow spell. . Asmodeus (Lust) - 1x/day when you affect an enemy with a spell they are affected as with charm monster. . Beezlebub (Gluttony) -1x/day when you affect an enemy with a spell they are affected as with vampiric touch . Mammon (Greed) - 1x/day gain a bonus on sleight of hand checks to rob a target equal to Diabolist level. . Astaroth (Doubt) - 1x/day when you affect an enemy with a spell they are affected as bestow curse for rounds/level equal to your diabolist level and have a 50 percent chance of losing actions. . Baal (Heresy) - 1x/day you may smite good, add CHA to attack roll and Diabolist level to damage. This can effect touch attack spells. . Moloch (Violence) -1x per day you may affect yourself or any target with the Rage spell except that they do not need to be willing. . Belial (Fraud) - 1x/day you may grant yourself a bonus equal to your diabolist level on a bluff check that stacks with your infernal charisma bonus. . Lucifer (Treachery) -1x/day you may cast undetectable alignment except that you can choose to give the false result of your choice and you can choose to bestow the ability onto a willing target rather than it being self-only. Deadly Sins: You may use your Infernal Patron abilities 3x/day instead of 1.